


So oblivious!

by Kobon97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Friendship, Hook-Up, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Pining, Sexual innuendos, Sports, Teasing, Training Camp, Underage Drinking, Volleyball, mutual feelings, smooth talker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobon97/pseuds/Kobon97
Summary: They've been in the same year/classes for 3 years, without much contact before, when suddenly a small box of kittens brings them together. How well can they hide their feelings? Will he ever realise?This is a Kuroo Tersurou x reader fanfiction with multiple (eventual) chapters, please enjoy. Thank you very much
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hi all, welcome to my story.  
This is my first piece in my series, and first ever piece on AO3. So I hope you enjoyed it. Next piece coming soon. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, comment and feel free to make suggestions. Thank you ❤

\----------‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I live in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan, I'm a 3rd year at Nekoma high school, I'm an average student, not the smartest girl around but not a total dumbshit either, most of the time i keep my head down, if I can help it. 

My passion comes out in volleyball though, I'm short, around 5'4", more or less, so I like to play as the libero, the closer to the ground you are, the better the recieves, is how I see it. 

The girls volleyball team at Nekoma isn't the greatest but my team and I have fun regardless. The boys team, on the other hand, is amazing, but I've only seen a handful of their games. Their setter, Kenma, just happens to be my neighbour, our mums are friends; but even so, we don't talk much, he's a quiet kid. Mum reckons he's a genius. 

I live about 15 minutes from school, with my mum, younger sister, Niko & our 2 cats, Bumi and Ren, brothers of the same litter, super cute, super spoilt. 

And so, without any further ado, I welcome you to chronicles of my, Y/N, disorderly life, buckle up kids. 

****

It's finally lunch time! Class seems to drag on forever when you're hungry, I was nearly late for school, so I missed out on breakfast, I'm not a morning person, clearly.

"Y/N!! Are we practising tonight?" Akari, my best friend and wing spiker (outside) asked me.  
"I don't know why you're asking me, Yui is the captain and could you keep it down, I'm concentrating on my bento" I uttered, stuffing my face full of rice.  
"I haven't seen Yui at all today, do you think she's sick?"  
"She would have told us otherwise, I'm sure. We've got exams coming up, maybe she's just busy studying. Don't you have her number?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"When I got my new phone, it deleted all my contacts, I only remember your number and my dads" she whined.  
"Here, this is her number" I said, reaching for my phone in my pocket, I scrolled through my contacts until I found Yui's number.  
"Thank you!! Hey by the way, you know the kittens you've been feeding and taking care of next to the school?" She asked me, dialling Yui's number.  
"Yeah?"  
"I saw Kuroo from class 5 around there, he left his umbrella over their box, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to rain today, that might be why. He was playing with them and it looks like he really likes them, it's kinda cute" she replied.  
I looked up at Akari with curious eyes, I've never spoken to Kuroo before, he seems like a little bit of a dork, but in a good way.  
I wonder if he likes cats, i mean, he's gotta if he's leaving his umbrella by the box so they don't get wet, right? I'll stop by after school to make sure they're okay, if they're found by anyone else, I'm sure they'll be taken away.

Classes finish for the day, i immediately make my way down to the kittens at the back of the school to make sure they're safe. I reached the bottom of the stairs to see, you guessed it, Kuroo squatting next to the box, petting the kittens. 

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a cat person" I said, walking over to them, he looked up at me, confused.  
"What did you peg me for then?"  
"I dunno, lizard man?" I joked, "have you been visiting them?"  
"Yeah just the last few days, I found them on Monday, I knew someone had been taking care of them, I didn't know it was you though, uhh.. sorry, what's your name?" He asked, scratching the back of his scruffy head.  
"I'm Y/N, I'm in class 4, you're Kuroo, right?"  
"Yeah, that's me", he said, a smug look stretched across his face. "You look familiar, like we've met before".  
"Pretty sure we've been in a few classes together, plus I'm on the girls volleyball team too", I responded.  
"What do you play?"  
"Libero"  
"That must be because you're so short!", He teased.  
"I'm not that short!"  
"Shorter than me", he stood up, craning over me, it seemed like he was almost twice my size, In reality he was only a foot or more taller. His size was almost intimidating. Of course, I knew he was tall but I've never actually stood next to him before, so I've never seen it up close.  
"Uhh.. anyway, thanks for taking care of the kittens", I stumbled back a few steps.  
"No need to thank me, i love cats", he grinned. He looks like the Cheshire cat in a way.  
"Anyway, I'll see you later", I said, retreating.  
"See you later, Chibi-chan~", I could feel his shit eating smirk burning into the back of my skull.  
What kinda nickname is that? Not to mention we only JUST officially met, to give me a nickname like that straight out the gate, he's weird, that's for sure.

Anyway, as I mentioned before, I only live 15 minutes from school, so I just walk to and from. Along the way, I saw my neighbour, Kenma, he's a slow walker, I caught up to him pretty fast. 

"Hey Kenma", I waved, coming up the rear.  
He took his headphones off his head, "Oh, hey, Y/N. No practise today?"  
"No, not today, Yui is focus on exams so practice is being put on hold for now", i replied, "what about you?"  
"I'm sure we do, i texted Kuroo, said I wasn't feeling well so I'm skipping today. There's a new game I want to play anyway", he said, looking down at his phone.  
I laughed, that was typical Kenma, quiet but an elite gamer. 

His phone began vibrating, scaring him. "Speak of the devil" he said, showing me his phone screen, it was Kuroo calling. 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, KENMA, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT PRACTICE TODAY?!", I heard a voice screaming on the other end of the phone.  
"Didn't you get my text? I don't feel well", he whined.  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, I KNOW THAT NEW GAME CAME OUT THAT YOU WANTED TO PLAY, PRACTICE IN 20MINS OR I'LL COME GET YOU"  
"You better get to practice", i giggled, "I'll see you later"  
"Was that a girls voice?!", Kuroo asked excitedly.  
"It was just my neighbour. I'll come, as long as we don't go for hours again, okay? I need a nap", Kenma sighed. 

****

I finally get home, exhausted after a boring day at school. Kinda sad practice wasn't on. It is what it is, I guess.  
I sat on my desk chair, prepared to do my home work. English, my worse subject, I sighed in frustration. 

*bzzzz* my phone buzzed. Unlock my phone to see a message in the teams group chat. 

"Sorry there's no practice today girls! 😭🤦♀️ flat out with upcoming exams", read a message from Yui.

"That's okay! We all needed the break anyway, you slave driver!", I responded. 

I put phone down and turned back to my homework, frowned in disgust and slammed my head down on the desk, "maybe later", I thought.  
My eyes lids were heavy with the promise of sleep, I closed my eyes, just for a second, I thought and slowly drifted off to sleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Different view

Hi all! Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y/N!!! DINNERS READY!! WAKE UP!", screamed my little sister, Niko, then proceeded to slam my door shut. 

Startled, Iaunched myself out of my chair, straight into the hardwood floor, face first -9 of course. 

"Oww...", I whined, rubbing my nose. 

Talk about a wake up call.

****

"Yo!", I heard a voice calling to me.   
I turned slowly, all the while trying to contain a yawn. Surprised to see Kuroo at school so early.  
"Oh, hey", I waved, "a bit early isn't it?"  
"I could say the same to you sleepy head. Early morning practice", he responded.

I nodded and continued walking. The only reason I'd be awake at this ungodly hour is because mum starts work early and I walk Niko to school first. I could really use a coffee.

"Wanna grab a coffee?", he asked.  
The fuck? Is this man reading my mind?  
"Uhh... sure", I said.   
"Not a morning person?", he asked.   
"No I'm not", I trailed behind him, heading to the school cafeteria.   
"Weak sauce bro", he scoffed.

I groaned in frustration and anger. I am NOT weak sauce.   
We sat down at a table silently drinking our coffees. I barely knew him so what was there to talk about?   
I took my phone out and continued reading a manhua I've been really into lately. 

I looked up from my phone to see Kuroo studying me. I jolted and made a squeak noise, kind of like a mouse. Why is he staring at me? 

"Y'know, you remind me of someone", he trailed off.  
I stared blankly at him waiting for him to continue... nothing.

"Okay who is it then?!", I couldn't quite put my finger on him, Kuroo is a unique person, not what you'd expect at all.   
Most people would look at him and think that maybe he's sly and scheme-y but he's not like that at all. He's kinda nerdy, kinda mysterious, kinda funny in a way too.

"My setter, Kenma. He's the short guy on my team, dyed blonde hair, regrowth, quiet", he continued.  
"How so?"  
"He's quiet, duh", he smirked. 

I mean, fair point. He stood up and groaned.  
"Anyway, time to go. Bye now, Chibi-chan~"

There's that nickname again. I have to admit, there's something about it though, that I don't mind at all.

****

"Helloooo?! Earth to Y/N! You in there?", Akari said and knocked on the top of my head, trying to get my attention. I was slouching over my desk as if I had just had a nap on it.  
I must've zoned out at some point because I don't remember what she was saying. What was I even thinking about?

I sat straight up, looked Akari right in the eye and said, "What year is it?" 

I stared at me as if I were a mental patient that had broken out of the institute.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Never better, why?"  
"Because I was talking about what happened this morning, someone told me you were having coffee with Kuroo in the cafeteria this morning", she responded  
"It's not that big of a deal is it? I was half asleep and he offered me that sweet, sweet nectar that is coffee, what's wrong with that?" 

Again, she stared at me, no words were spoken.  
"WHAT?!"   
"Nothing, nothing, just keep your coffee date to yourself then!", Akari snickered  
"IT WASN'T A DATE!"

And just like clockwork, he walked past my classroom, looked straight in my direction, winked and said, "Aww, don't get so worked up, Chibi-chan~"

My whole face flushed with embarrassment, why?! In front of the whole class. Akari and well, everyone looked in my direction. Still blushing, I covered my face and slammed my head into my desk.  
"Not a date, huh?", Akari teased.

How can my day get any worse?! It wasn't a date, right? Just coffee? Ugh, whatever can it just be practice yet?! 

****

"Today we're going to be working on recieves and serves, everyone go get warmed up! No skipping your stretches!", Coach Aoi yelled.

Finally, my favourite part of the day! Being a libero practicing recieves was, of course, my favourite. 

We were to line up on one side of the court then Coach Aoi and Yua, our manager tossed the balls in our direction, with different intensities and angles, making us work for the recieve. One by one we recieved some, dropped some and fell flat on our face sometimes, but what's new?

The door of the gym opened slowly and a few heads poked in. It was Lev and Yamamoto. What could they need in our gym? They had their own after all. 

Without distraction, we continued our receives as one by one, the boys team poured in. Oh no, this could be bad. 

"Alright girls, coach Nekomata and I have decided to hold a joint training session, I know you're probably thinking that the boys team is better, let's face it, we all know, sorry. So to make it fair, we'll divide you all into a 2 teams and we'll practice your serves then a few practice games, understand?", Coach Aoi explained.

God fucking dam- why?! Its fine, I'll be okay, I'll just avoid him. I had hid behind Akari as they Coach explained today's training, finally summoning up some bravery i peeked out from behind Akari... he was staring straight at me, i felt my stomach drop and my face flushed.

What is wrong with me lately? You've been in the same classes with him for 3 years, why am I suddenly flustered by his gaze now?   
By a sudden stroke of luck, we were placed on separate teams for the practice game... but I was separated from Akari... damn it

The whistle blew to begin the practice game, the other team were serving first.  
"Let's have a good game friends!", kuroo bellowed.   
Were we friends? Is that how he sees it? Whatever, I gotta focus, we can't lose.

Yamamoto was first up to serve, his serves are always powerful, i always thought it would suck for the other players to be hit by them, and just my luck its coming straight for me. I dove for the ball and managed to get it up, barely.

"Sorry! Cover!" I shouted.

Teshiro covered me and passed the ball straight to Yui, our setter. Our first play was to be either a quick or a feint, whatever was fitting.   
"Left!"  
"Shohei!"  
Yui tossed the ball to Shohei who, who attempted a quick, but was blocked by Kuroo and Inuoka. I thought something like that could happen, I had seen their wall in action before and frankly, it's intimidating. I tried to dig it up but missed by a few centimetres, the point went to the other team. 

"Not bad, Chibi-chan, maybe we practice recieving sometime"   
"Uhh, sure", I said, rubbing my elbow.

The rest of the game was almost a blur, the other team won, which didn't surprise me in the least. They had Kenma, Kuroo and Yamamoto, after all, 3 of their strongest players. 

"Alright! Good job everybody, thank you Coach Nekomata for helping us out, we appreciate it, let's do it again soon. Don't forget to do your stretches again! And lets clean up this gym, lets go!", Coach Aoi ordered. She was a good coach, very vocal woman. She does her best and looks out for us.

With stretches all done and the gym cleaned up, it was time to head home. Exhausted and sore from practice i made my way up the hill towards home. Along the way, i hear two boys talking and one cackling like a hyena.   
I turned around, I wasn't shocked to see Kenma, but Kuroo, I was.

"Look who it is!", Kuroo threw his arms up.   
"Hey", i grinned.  
The three of us continued walking up the hill.  
"Are you following us or something, Y/N?", Kuroo asked.   
"You idiot, I'm Kenma's neighbour. If anything you're following me!".

He stopped in his tracks with a blank expression.   
"... neighbour?", he paused, "so the voice of the phone the other day... was you?"  
"Yeah", i responded   
"It all makes sense now. I'm piecing things together, and yeah it's all coming together", he said stroking his chin.   
"What are you even talking about, Kuroo? We've been neighbours for years now, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner", Kenma added.  
"It's also not really that big of a deal", i laughed

As we got to our respected houses I waved goodbye and made my way inside.  
"See you later", Kenma waved.

"I'm home!"   
"Big sister!!", Niko ran towads me, embracing me in a hug, "how was practice?"  
I picked her up and walked into the living area, "Exhausting!", I slumped onto the couch still holding my sister. "How was YOUR day, missy? Learn anything new?"  
"Nothing new, I got a C on my exam though! Its too hard! Will you help me, big sis?", she begged.   
"Of course I will, my dear sweet baby sister... if you rub my feet", I winked.  
"Ew, sweaty volleyball feet! Gross"  
We both roared with laughter, so loud that my mum heard us and came inside.

"Welcome home, my baby girl. How was practice?", she asked and planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"It was exhausting! We practised with boys team today", I replied.  
"Oh so you played with Kenma?"  
"He was on the other team, we played a practice game"  
"I see. Who won?", she asked   
"They did, they had Kenma, Kuroo and Yamamoto on theirs, so its not surprising", i grumbled  
"Now now pumpkin, don't get all depressed, it was only practice. You'll get them next time", she said throwing her fists in the air.   
"Thanks mum. What's for dinner?"   
"Onigiri", she responded

Yum! Much needed after a long day. I took myself up to my room to get started on my English homework that I abandoned yesterday.   
It was still light outside and it was a warm afternoon so I opened my window.   
Call it a classic anime love story or whatever but mine and Kenma's window were almost directly across from each other. His window was cracked a little so I could only just hear their voices. 

I somehow managed to finish my homework just in time for dinner. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I felt accomplished having finish all my homework a few days before its actually due, thats one less thing to worry about.   
I walked over to the side of my bed and chucked my English book in my bag. It was a silent night, no noise but the cars driving passed, well until–  
"Y/N! what a coincidence your windows is right there!!", Kuroo shouted from Kenma's window.  
"Dude shhh! My mum is downstairs, keep it down!"  
"Sorry, Chibi-chan~. Did you do the english homework? Kenma wants to know", he asked.  
"I already did the homework", I heard Kenma utter

If kenma already did it, why does he need mine?  
"Yeah I did it"  
"Can I borrow your book?", he begged.  
"Yeah sure", I responded, handing off my book out the window to the boys.   
"You're the best! My little Chibi-chan~!", he winked and turned back to Kenma who was still studying

Um... what? My little Chibi-chan? The fuck?   
I blushed so hard I ran down stairs trying to wash it off my face with cold water.   
"Oh there you are"  
"Eeek!!", I yelped  
"Dinners ready", mum said, raising an eyebrow.

After dinner, I ran myself a bath, I just really need to de-stress; it was a long day. I soaked for a good 30 minutes, it was bliss, I was a wrinkly prune but didn't care in the slightest.  
"Y/N! Your friends are here to deliver your English book!", mum called from behind the door.  
"It was so nice of you to let us borrow it!", called a males voice. The bliss is gone, all I feel is terror. 

I jolted up out of the bath and wrapped my towel around me so quickly I nearly broke the towel holder.   
Why is he here?! Right now?! 

"U-uhh i-its fine! Just l-leave it on the bench on the w-w-way out! Aha..", i chuckled nervously.   
"Way out? We're staying for a bit, is that okay?"

My stomach dropped. What? Seriously?   
After a few minutes, I peaked my head out of the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear and sprinted to my room, locking the door. After I threw some clothes on, I made my way down stairs to see Kenma's mum in the kitchen with my mum having some sake.  
I didn't realise it at the time but it was her birthday, that's why they're here. She was my mums best friend so of course, it's only natural she'd come over.   
I looked to my right to see Kuroo and Kenma on the couch watching TV. After wishing Mrs. Kenma a happy birthday i joined them on the couch. 

"Fancy seeing you here", Kuroo grinned.  
"Yeah, fancy seeing me in my own house", I joked.  
"Your sister is a ball of energy", Kuroo cackled.  
"Yeah I know, she gives me a run for my money, that's for sure", I laughed.

I turned my attention back to the TV.   
"You're probably wondering why I'm here when it's Kenma's mums birthday, and I'm not related to them", Kuroo said, in a strange tone, one that I've never heard before - it was serious.  
I turned to him, "Well, it's not my business, but I figured you're close with the family, so why not?", I responded.   
"I live with my grandparents because my parents were unfit to raise me. Kenma's family accepted me as one of their own", he said.  
That's really sweet. I knew the family were kind but that's incredible.   
"Mum tends to do that", Kenma added.  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm glad you can make your own in a family that loves you", i smiled.  
He smiled back and turned to the TV. 

I'm starting to think I had the wrong impression of him this whole time. Is there a chance he hides behind jokes and playfulness so that nobody is able to see the pain he holds in his heart? 

"Did you lose something over here, Chibi-chan?", he questioned, in a sly voice.  
"Eek! No! Nothing!", I sqeaked turning my head as quickly as I could.  
I heard a low chuckle coming from his throat

The rest of the night was comfortable, it wasn't awkward, he didn't tease me or call me "Chibi-chan", not until they left anyway, and of course Kenma played on his Nintendo switch the whole night until he fell asleep against Kuroo's shoulder.

I feel like that conversation had opened up an entirely different perspective on him, I felt I understood him a little better.

**** 

I woke up to my sister crawling into bed with me.  
"Come on sis, it's breakfast time", she whispered.

I grumbled and squeezed her tight and let go again.  
Niko left to help mum prepare the table for breakfast and for some mysterious reason, I couldn't stop my mind drifting to the thought of Kuroo last night. I mean, yes, technically speaking, he is attractive, he's tall and he's good at volleyball, but does he give everyone cute nicknames like that? There's no way he could ever like me, right? And he's just a friend, of course... right?


	3. Training Camp! Lets Go!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week-long training camp, START!!   
> Intense training, new friends, glorious food and of course, more torment. Nice try Kuroo!  
> Training camp is officially underway. The training is intense, these guys are monsters! who knew such awesome players existed?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the Kudos! I appreciate it so much! I know i'm not the best storyteller but I hope you're all enjoying this so far, let me know what you think in the comments! it is a slow burn, I know, it will get better, I promise. Stay tuned for more chapters guys! Trying to put them out as soon as I can!   
> Thank you again! Please enjoy! :)

It's exactly 5 days until the joint training week, it's the first time the girls teams have been invited to join, I'm excited, not only because it's the start of summer break but also because i can't wait to see how strong the other teams are.  
I've heard that Nekoma and another team are rivals or whatever, I can't remember the name, something to do with crows? Anyway that's all the boys team can talk about lately. Considering we've never been before, us girls have no idea what to think or what to expect; it's kind of thrilling.  
I've never been away from home for longer than 3 or 4 days, so like any over-the-top mother, my mum is freaking the fuck out and acting as if it's my first day of school all over again, water works and all - talk about embarrassing.

The night before we were to head off I had the strangest dream, so I was at this festival thing and having a great time, there was music playing, there were food stands, a Ferris wheel, a haunted house, even a house of mirrors maze. My dad and I rode the Ferris wheel together, I loved the height, you could see everything from up there, I almost felt like a bird. 

I went into the house of mirrors - alone because everyone else was too scared, mistake number 1, and I kept bumping into everything, after a while, I got really lost, it felt the walls were closing in. I freaked out, which in turn, made my crash into the mirrors harder, some cracked.

"Bye baby, I'm leaving now. Don't try to follow me", I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see my dad in a few mirrors.

"Wait dad! Where are you going?"

"Bye pumpkin", he repeated.

He turned and began walking away, I tried to follow but I kept bumping into mirrors, I tried to scream for my dad to come back but nothing came out, I felt so powerless, he continued walking away until I could no longer see him, I kept trying to scream, but still, no noise.

Then suddenly I woke up in cold sweat.  
"Jesus Christ, what the fuck", I uttered. I reached over to my phone on my bedside table, the time read 4:41 AM, great.

****

"LET'S FUCKING GO!!!", Yamamoto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Would you shut up?!", Kuroo yelled back.

"It's too fucking early this", I grumbled, rubbing my forehead.

"You're telling me", Akari yawned.

"How does one have so much energy at 7 o'clock in the morning?", Yui grumbled.

We loaded all of our belongings onto the bus and hit the road, we weren't going far, thank God. Yamamoto, Lev and Yaku were all yelling and carrying on like children, and as entertaining (yet annoying) as they are, I threw my headphones in and began watching a movie.

Throughout the trip I found myself glancing over Kuroo's way at times, there were times he'd stare out the window, chit-chat with the team but other times I noticed he be looking in my direction but look away as I looked up from my screen, he wasn't staring at me, was he? Nah, I'm imagining it.

"We're here!!", Akari yelled with excitement. I looked up from my screen once more, the building we were to stay in for the next week literally just looked like another school, the front of the building was huge. As we made our way through the halls of the building we later discovered it was actually an Academy called Fukurodani, but because it was summer break we were given permission to use them. Each team were separated and taken to their rooms individually.

"Nekoma girls volley ball team, welcome to your home for the next week, please do not hesitate to ask for assistance whenever needed. This is the room you will be staying in, there are fresh futons, towels and robes and the bathrooms are down the hall", our guide said, leading us to our room.

"Thank you very much!", we all bowed in unison.  
"This is pretty cool!!", Yui shrieked.  
"I'm getting super pumped!!", Nagisa, our middle blocker, exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air.

We unpacked our belongings and got changed into our training gear.  
"Alright ladies, we will be starting the practice matches at 2pm. The other teams will be arriving shortly, take this time to explore, meet some new people, do some light exercises, stretch, do whatever you want. The gym you will all be training is gym number 2, it’s located back left of the school, next to gym 1, can’t miss it”, coach Aoi explained, them promptly left.

Akari and I just looked at each other, we had decided to just take a tour of the academy. We had found the gyms, we heard some people already warming up and practicing. The team themselves weren’t overly tall, with the exception of 2 of them. They had a few interesting looking members, one looked like a thug with his bald head and scary facial features, another looked like a collage student, then there was one, the tall one with glasses who looked completely uninterested in even being there.

“HOLY MAMA!!”, Akari hollered.

“Shh!! what is it?”

“Dude, is that pretty lady over there this teams manager or something?”, she asked, staring straight at her.

I followed her gaze to see a beautiful lady, she had glossy black hair, glasses that frames her face just right and a beauty mark just below her bottom lip.

“Oh wow. I wonder what her name is”, I uttered. 

“I wonder what her number is”, Akari snickered.

“You little pervert. C’mon, lets go before they bust us”, I said tugging on the back of her collar.

We continued walking around, we found the baths, which by the way WERE FUCKING HUGE! as well as the cafeteria.  
I wonder what kind of coffee they have here, the thought made me drool. 

“Hello ladies!! Welcome to Fukurodani academy!”, I heard a voice call out. I turned around to see a strange looking kid, it’s hard to describe him, he looked like an owl but had the personality of a cockatiel, super bubbly. 

“Oh.. hello!”, I greeted them, scratching the back of my head. 

We returned to our room to round the girls up for some warm ups, stretches and a light jog.   
“Alright, the gym’s just up ahead you guys, keep going!”, Yui shouted from the front of the group.   
And just like that our week long training had begun. The first team we were up against was of course, our very own hosts, Fukurodani Girls volleyball team. We met with the team and their coach.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you”, we shouted in unison with a bow.   
“Lets all do our best today!”, Their coach grinned.

I wasn’t sure why they had named the gyms separate, they were essentially the same building divided by a mesh screen hanging from the ceiling. But whatever, the point is, the thing was massive!! 

****

Fukurodani were a strong team, we had played 3 sets with them, us only taking 1 set. They had a really strong sense of trust in one another, I hadn’t ever seen a team, up until now, who wholehearted trusted each other 100% and took so many risks. Very interesting, I must say. Also, not to mention that all the girls on their team were like 6ft, I think, we were at a bit of a disadvantage, to say the least. Their Ace was nothing short of amazing, inspiring and well, kind of intimidating too. I could definitely learn a thing or two from their Libero.

The next team we we faced up against was Karasuno girl’s volleyball team. They were a really respectful and friendly team, I mean, not the strongest, we had won both sets, but they did come close in the 2nd set. Their captain Yui seemed like a really motherly type of person, she’s cute. There was a point during the game I tried receiving the ball, which ended up in me jarring my thumb after landing wrong, I guess I got distracted. It’s fine though, a bit of ice on it and I’ll be back at it again.

The practice games had come to an end for the day. 2 games a day with lunch and an hour break in between. We used our lunch and hour break to mingle with everyone. I ended up having lunch with Yui from Karasuno, Akari, of course, we’re attached at the hip, and Chizuru from Karasuno as well. Yui had helped me wrap my thumb, she’s just as I thought - Motherly. 

Fukurodani had hired a few commercial chefs for the group of us. Not gonna lie, it was some of the best food I ever had, sorry mum.   
I have no chill when it comes to food, so of course I stuffed my face, looking around the cafeteria, I noticed a loud mouth shorty a few tables away. 

“Hey, that shorty wasn’t here earlier, was he?”, I asked.  
“That’s Hinata Shoyo, he’s Karasuno boys team’s greatest decoy”, Yui replied, quite matter-of-factly.   
“He’s tiny. I would’ve thought he would’ve been the libero”  
Yui roared with laughter, “Don’t let Nishinoya hear you say that”  
“Nishinoya?”  
Yui pointed to the table over at another shorty, he had spiky brown hair with a little blonde streak in the front. “He’s Karasuno’s Guardian Deity”, she replied.

I didn’t realize Karasuno had such impressive members. I continued looking around that table, until I met familiar eyes. Startled, I looked away, my face flush red in embarrassment. 

“Oh god, he saw me, didn’t he?” I muttered under my breath.   
“Who?”, Chizuru asked.  
“EHH!! NO ONE!!”, I screeched. She looked around to see what I was so worked up about. Kuroo smirked and turned away.

****

The first day of training had come to an end. I was walking back to our room when suddenly, I was ambushed! Attacked, if you will.

“So sneaking glances are we?”, Kuroo asked, blocking my path.  
“WHAT?! NO WHY WOULD I-”  
“So who is it?”, he grinned.  
“What?”  
“Your mystery man, the one you can’t keep your eyes off”  
Is this man actually serious?  
“Huh?! are you stupid?!”, I pushed past him and continued walking.  
“I’ll find out one way or another, Chibi-Chan~”, he called

“Idiot...”, I muttered.

After dinner I made my way to the bathrooms for a bath. Some girls from the other teams were there too, considering it is an open bath, everyone shared the one, I mean, it was definitely big enough. The water was so nice and warm, I could’ve fallen asleep. Most of the girls and I were all pretty acquainted by now so it didn’t make it weird at all.

“Y/N! I didn’t know your boobs were so big!!”, Mao from Karasuno yelled.   
“MAO!”, I shrieked, covering my chest, “They’re not that big! and besides, look at yours!”

Mao was definitely a free spirit and wasn’t shy at all, if you get what I mean. I envy her in a way, she had a beautiful figure and a golden personality to boot, what have I got? other than crippling nervousness. I can’t even admit to myself that I have feelings for someone.

Yui (our captain) let out a hearty sigh, “I’m so glad the girls teams were invited to join this training exercise this time around. You girls are awesome, and so talented. Without this opportunity we would have never met such awesome ladies!”, she grinned.  
I agreed.

After my lengthy soak in the tub, I headed back to our room. My phone vibrated in my pocket. A text from an unknown number.

“Is it Nishinoya?” it read.  
The fuck is this?  
“Who is this?”, I replied.  
“It’s Kuroo, dummy. So is it?”  
“How’d you get my number?”  
“Kenma”  
Of course.  
“Who even says I have a ‘mystery man’ anyway?”  
“Then why do you always look so flustered, Chibi-Chan?”  
“I DON’T!”, frustrated, I shoved my phone in my pocket and slammed the door to our room behind me.

“Y/N? what’s wrong?”, Aiya, our Wing spiker asked, she, Hina, Rei (both middle blockers) and Chika (other wing spiker) were the only ones that had returned to our room so far, I assumed the other girls were either training or still in the bath.

“Kuroo”, I replied sternly.  
“What’d he do?”, they wondered.   
“He’s just an Idiot”, I pulled out my phone and showed them the texts.  
“WAIT! you have a mystery man?!”, Hina exclaimed.  
“NO! he thinks I do..”, I trailed off.  
“Why would he think that?”  
“Because...”, I looked away hoping they couldn’t see the blush forming across my face.  
“Y/N?”  
“Because whenever he looks at me, I get flustered...” I mumbled.

“Y/N!! DO YOU LIKE KUROO?!”, they interrogated, their proximity to my face inching in.   
“NO! ... maybe...”, I covered my face in embarrassment. “He thinks it’s someone else and he’s determined to find out”

The girls all had a blush across their faces, “WHY ARE YOU GUYS BLUSHING?!”, I yelled.

****

The next day wasn’t much better, I mean, we did win a few sets so yippee for us, but now that my team know I like Kuroo, every interaction between us was heavily spectated. During lunch, which was held outside in the sun, beautiful day, I was approached by Nishinoya and of course, Kuroo behind him. 

“Y/N! Might I introduce you to Yu Nishinoya, the guardian deity of Karasuno, Sir. Libero”, Kuroo said, pushing Nishinoya in my direction.   
“Pleasure to meet you”, I said, extending my hand to shake his.   
“Likewise”, he smiled.  
“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted”, Kuroo winked at the two of us. 

I facepalmed my forehead, I know what he’s up to, Idiot! how oblivious can you be?

“Interesting guy, Kuroo. Don’t you think?”, he asked, taking a seat beside me.   
“Interesting is one way to put it”, I sipped my tea.   
“So you’re a libero too?”, he asked, his eyes lighting up.

I smiled, “I am! I have a lot to learn though”, I responded.  
“Keep practicing, have faith in your team, you’ll be powerhouse team in no time!”, he grinned, giving me two thumbs up.

Noya and I continued chatting throughout lunch, at times the conversation fell silent. Neither of us were ones for small talk, I guess.   
Noya broke the silence after a while. “I know what Kuroo was trying to do, by the way. It’s gonna sound strange, but he thinks you like me. I think his was his attempt to hook us up or something”, he explained, blush spread across his face.  
“Yeah, I figured that’s what he was doing”, I laughed.  
“Just to set the record straight, I’m flattered, but there is someone I like already, not that you aren’t pretty, cause you are! cute as well”, he said.  
I laughed even harder, “It’s okay Noya! you don’t have to explain, you’re a cute guy yourself, but I actually have a crush on someone else as well”, I smiled waving my hands in front of my face.  
“Oh good hahaha”, he laughed, “I’m glad we established that. You’re a groovy chick, Y/N, I hope this guy realizes it soon”, he smiled.  
“Thanks Noya, same goes for you”, I smiled.

Noya took off to do some stretches with his team, leaving me sitting under a tree, alone. The company was definitely nice, but I do enjoy the silence. I laid down on my back, closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, the serenity of this part of Miyagi is heavenly, beautiful weather, cool breeze, birds chirping, Kuroo snickering above me... WAIT!

“What the fuck!”, I rolled away.  
“So how’d it go?”, he grinned  
“What?”   
“Libero shorty - Noya”, he responded   
“He’s nice, but I have no interest in him, nice try”, I smirked.

He frowned, scratched his chin and wandered away. This was going to be a loooong week.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, hi, I know it's been like a hot minute since I've updated, been super busy with life and work, I just turned 23 two days ago yay.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, still more to come, don't worry! Please leave Kudo's and lemme know what you think in the comments and thank you so much for reading! :)

Chapter 4  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In our room, there is a huge window with a large enough ledge to sit on. One night, I had troubles sleeping, I suffered acute Insomnia, so it’s not reallyy bad, it’s just frustrating not being able to sleep, even if my entire body is exhausted, my mind won’t shut off. Anyway, one night, while all the girls were asleep, I sat on that ledge/windowsill for a while, it was a full moon that night, it was peaceful. My phone vibrated. I picked it up, looked at the time - 1:15AM, and wondered who would be texting me at this time. I unlocked my phone, surprise, surprise - Kuroo.

1:15 AM: 

“Why aren’t you asleep?”, It read

1:16 AM: 

“I could ask you the same question. How’d you know I was awake anyway?”, I replied 

1:18 AM: Look down

I looked out the window to see him standing in the courtyard a level below my room.

1:20 AM:

“Come down”, He ordered.

1:21 AM: 

“Are you crazy? it’s the middle of the night, I need to sleep”

1:21 AM: 

“C’mon Chibi-Chan, just for 5 minutes?”, he begged.

I huffed and pushed myself off the ledge, threw on a coat and made my way down there. When I reached the courtyard, I had every intention of telling him we can’t meet up in the middle of the night like this. I spotted him squatting down near a pond.

“Kuro-”  
“Shhhh!!!”, he shushed me.  
He signaled me to come over quietly. So I did. I looked over his shoulder to see a mama fox and 3 babies. My breath hitched in my throat, foxes were my favorite animal, well, them and cats of course. I had never been so close to one. Mama fox let me give her a little scratch on the head before taking off with her babies, they must be used to human contact, maybe. 

The two of us watched the foxes retreat into the trees. He turned towards me and stepped into my personal bubble.

“So why can’t you sleep? up texting your man?”, he asked, smirk across his face.   
“No, I just can’t sleep. And you?”, I asked, stepped back a little.  
“Nightmare”  
“Why are you so focused on the idea that I like someone?”, I asked.  
“No one blushes the way you do, if you didn’t”, he responded.

I’m surprised he’s even paying attention to that, clearly not that much though, if he hasn’t figured it out that it’s him. The way Kuroo looks right now doesn’t seem like the usual him, he’s kinda soft right now, his voice is low and soft too, could it be that nightmare really got to him? We talked 

“You should try get some sleep”, he muttered.  
“Yeah... you too”, I turned to walk away but was stopped by a tug on my wrist, next minute I found myself buried in Kuroo’s chest with one long arm wrapped around my back and one hand on the back of my head. He squeezed me tight for a moment, let go and turned and walked away without saying a word. I stared at his retreating figure for a moment before coming to my senses. My heart skipped a beat. What just happened? he hugged me? why? 

****

I didn’t get any sleep last night, on top of my insomnia, I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. I played like shit all day, lucky my team were there to pick up my slack. We lost 1 of 3 sets against Shinzen high, which to be fair, were famous for their combos, me being the libero couldn’t pick up a lot of their spikes or even their feints, they were an awesome team, with heaps of experience, after the match, they were friendly and helpful enough to even give my team some pointers, tips and tricks.

Kuroo, on the other hand was on top of his game all day, he played better than I had seen him play, possibly ever. Nekoma boys team took both sets of their first match by a considerable margin, they were focused, in sync, and working really well today. They were receiving plays after plays over and over, reflexes of cats, all of them. I won’t lie, it made me jealous.

At lunch, I sat on a bench and reflected on everything I could improve for the next match, which today, was A LOT. And now cue Kuroo’s attempt at hooking me up with his friends part 2. 

“Y/N!”, he called.  
I looked up to see him and the bald guy from Karasuno. “Kuroo I need to talk to yo-”  
“Might I introduce you to, Ryunosuke Tanaka. Tanaka, Y/N”, he said, then swiftly retreated, possibly to avoid speaking to me, I don’t know

“Nice to meet you, squirt!”, he grinned.  
“Squirt? Nice to meet you too Baldy”, I joked.  
He laughed, “I like your attitude!”  
“Likewise”, I smiled.  
“You’re on the Nekoma girls team right?”, he asked, then taking a bite of his sandwich.  
“That’s right!”, I smiled.

Tanaka and I turned out to have a lot in common, so we got along really well, and he was easy to talk to, didn’t do small talk which I love, I HATE small talk. Tanaka would go on to talk about his dreams, 5 year plans, likes, hates and he also spoke about their manager, Kiyoko, a lot which I found really sweet, he seems to like her a lot, I don’t blame him, she is gorgeous, even Akari, who is bi, is quite fond her but I don’t think I should mention that to him. He said he would Introduce me to her at some stage, that kinda made me nervous, she’s not intimating, as such, just... okay yeah, intimidating, in a good way.

He told me that one day he wanted to be a personal trainer, I think that profession would suit him quite well, he’s enthusiastic enough for it. He very often gets mistaken for a thug or a bad person by his appearance, he mention that he tried to help a girl at school and she ran away crying, I felt bad, especially since I thought he was scary at first too, but now that I have gotten to know the guy, he’s the coolest. 

****

After speaking with Tanaka on our lunch break, I felt a huge relief, like I just I felt so much better about my current predicament, I could focus a lot better. This match we were up against Ubugawa high, they were famous for their serves, every member of the team does 100 serves a day for practice and is drilled into them to perform the perfect serve as often as their bodies will allow. I knew we were going to have trouble keeping our heads above water in a match against them. Not to mention these girls were tall, really tall.

My injured thumb from yesterdays match against Karasuno was giving me a whole lot of grief this match, somehow almost every receive to picked up was connected by my bad hand, I’d have to ice it again after this match. 

One really good thing came out of this match was our inch server, Mirai, finally landed her first successful jump float, the other team received it but it worked! we were all so proud and happy for her, we vowed to celebrate it when we got back to our room.

At the end of the match, the girls and I were forced to d our penalty lap, which this time were called “up and downs”, basically running up and down a hill, not very exciting but that’s life, kids.   
After a short break, I had a moment of realization that there are so many great libero’s out there and to even stand a chance against them, I need to work harder and train a lot more than what I have been. I ended up asking Yu from Karasuno if I could set for her for an hour or so while she a heap of other girls from each teams were practicing. I was absolutely wrecked when we eventually called it a night, we had ended up playing 4 sets in total, wrapped it up just in time for dinner.

Tonight, the chef’s of Fukurodani blessed us with a beautiful steaming bowl of curry, they say to never eat spicy food quickly but try telling my dumb ass that. The curry was just spicy enough to make my eyes water and sweat, just a little bit - that’s how you know it’s good, if I aint sweating by the end of my 3rd bowl, I don’t want it.

Satisfied, with a full belly, wobbled my way to the baths for a long soak. Much to my surprise, Kiyoko and Yachi from Karasuno were already here. I heard Yachi was taking over from Kiyoko, given she was a 3rd year and was leaving soon. It got me thinking that, this is the last year I get to play with my team before we graduate as well.

“H-hello!”, I greeted the two of them, nervously.   
“Welcome”, they smiled gently at me.  
“I’m sorry we haven’t gotten the chance to introduce ourselves yet, we have been quite busy organizing game plays for the team”, Kiyoko admitted.  
“Oh no no! Don’t apologize, it goes both ways, Tanaka had told me how amazing you are but I still hadn’t made an effort to meet with you yet”, I admitted as well, rinsing off the shampoo and conditioner in my hair before joining the two in the communal bath. 

“He did?”, she asked.  
“Yeah”, I responded, stepping into the bath. I thought I saw Kiyoko blush a little bit but that could just as easily been from the heat of the bath. I ended up about asking her about Karasuno, what it was like, what’s the team like, if she sees any improvements in the team. She said since they have been at this training camp they’ve been trying more quicks and different types of sets, etc. Just new plays so they haven’t been working out yet, but she’s sure they will soon. Their weirdo duo is their “greatest weapon” in their arsenal, in her opinion and once it’s complete, she believes Karasuno will be a powerhouse team once again and will make it back to nationals one day. It was inspiring to hear her talk about her team with so much passion.

“Speaking of which, Tanaka was saying earlier that Kuroo was pushing him to meet you today, before this training camp I had never heard of your name before, excuse my rudeness, but, what is your team like? Have you been to nationals before?”, Yachi asked me.

“My team in our current state aren’t anything to brag about, I guess, we made it 3/4 of the way in the prelims last year but were defeated by Kesenike West High 20-25 and 23-25. That match did take a toll on us, a lot of the girls lost hope that we’d ever come back from it, our captain, Yui, whipped their asses into gear though”, I grinned. “The reason Kuroo did that is because he thinks I have a crush on someone here and he’s determined to find out who”. I sighed and let my head relax on the side of the tub.

“It’s actually Kuroo you like isn’t it?”, Kiyoko stated, straight out the gate, how did she guess that so quickly?!

“WHA- NO! DEFINITELY NOT!”, I shouted, covering my face, all the while splashing water everywhere.  
Kiyoko and Yachi both laughed. “That kind of reaction definitely indicates you do”, She giggled. I attempted to hide my face in the water, with my nose just sticking out of the water so I didn’t drown. “I know the feeling”, she sighed.

“Kiyoko? You do?”, Yachi seemed surprised.

“I’ve had a soft spot for Tanaka for a while now, something about him makes my heart feel light”, she smiled. 

I may not know her well, but I’m rooting for her, she’s a wholesome person, even if she doesn’t show it. After my bath, my team and I head back to our room to celebrate Mirai’s jump float like we said we would with our smuggled bottles of orange juice and iced tea.

“Cheers!! To Mirai and her jump float!”, Aiya says raising a glass up.

“To bettering our skills!”, Chika raised her glass.

“To nationals!”, I raised my glass

“Cheers!”, we cheered in unison.

****

With a now clear head, and the last day of the training camp, my determination to win more practice matches spiked. I didn’t want tot leave until we won at least two more sets. Leaving after a week of having so much fun was definitely bittersweet, we had all made so many new friends from different schools in our surrounding prefectures. Today was overcast, windy and gloomy - my favorite kind of day, but it was strange, to be a week into summer vacation and have weather like this... not that I was complaining. 

I opened up the window to our room and let the cool breeze envelop me, I took a deep breath in and exhaled with a satisfied sigh. 

“C’mon guys lets do this, last day, lets make it count!”, I gleamed.

Due to the nature of the weather today, my team did not share the same enthusiasm as I did. They all grumbled as I opened the curtains.  
“Lazy! the lot of you!”, I said, fishing for my phone in my pocket after feeling it vibrate, I stared at the screen, at the top of the notification bar I noticed a text from Kuroo. His strange good morning texts were becoming of a regular occurrence. 

8:06AM:  
“Last day Chibi~chan, get up already”, it read.

8:08AM:  
“I am up, my team won’t up! help me?”

8:10AM:  
“Busy, sorry Chibi~chan”

I stared at the last text he sent, weird, usually he’d be up for causing havoc among his peers. I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

“Were you texting Kuroo?”, Nagisa asked.

“No, of course I wasn’t silly”, I replied, matter-of-factually.

“Sure you weren’t, then why were you smiling?”

I paused, was I smiling? how did I not even notice? Stupid face muscles!

I exited the room and strode down the hallway, all the way down to the cafeteria. Today’s breakfast was was a buffet like set up. You had the choice of pancakes, bacon and eggs, toast, cereal, steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. Normal people would see this spread as a choice your favorite type of deal; not me! This is an all you can eat gig for me, I’ll have a plate of everything please chef! and boy did it all hit the spot!

After a while, members of my team made their way out, settling down with their plates and bowls as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kuroo holding to cups of coffee, one for him and one for Kenma, he looks in my direction, lifts one cup in the air as if to wave, I nod my head in response. A coffee wouldn’t be a bad idea right now. I got up to fetch myself a coffee and when I returned more of the team had come down and had piled my dirty dishes high to clear some room for themselves.

“Jesus Y/N, are all of these yours?”, Miki asked in astonishment.

“Uhh... some of them...”, They all gave me a knowing look, “Okay! yes all of them. I was hungry. And besides, it’s an all you can eat buffet, how could I resist?”, I shrugged and sipped my coffee.

“Well, not quite a buffet but sure, are you satisfied now?, Yui asked, smirk across her face.

“I am! Thank you for asking”, I laughed. 

The first games scheduled to play today start at 9 AM, the time on my watch read 8:31AM. The rest of the girls were still finishing off their breakfasts so I thought it was a good opportunity to go for a run around the school. The cool breeze pimpled my skin with goosebumps at first, my body hadn’t been quite warmed up yet. I ran for a good 20 mins, passed the fountain I met Kuroo the other night, passed the open field where students would practice soccer or other sports. Turning back to head back to the gym, I accidentally ran into Akaashi from Fukurodani, he always seemed to have a cold look in his eyes whenever I saw him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!”, I apologized profusely, I knelt down to help him pick up the things he was carrying. It appeared to be a box full of letters. 

“You should be more careful when running, dummy”, He said, his words weren’t harsh in the slightest, but it was hard to tell if him calling me dummy was a joke or not. He picked up my hat that had fallen off my head in the collision and placed it back on my head. He took the box from my hands and continued on his way. I couldn’t even tell if he was annoyed or even mad about it.

I had finally made it back to the gym, fashionably late, of course and over to my team who were in the process of warming up.

“About time. Where’d you run off to?”, Akari whispered. 

“I accidentally bumped into Akaashi from Fukurodani and knocked everything out of his hands”, I held my face in my hands.

Akari winced. We were back to playing the Karasuno girls again, they seemed to be fired up as well. Daichi had probably said something to Yui to hype her up. Perfect, this will be an interesting game. 

Karasuno had improved so much since the last time we played them, so much so that by the end of the first set, our legs were starting to quiver, but of course we had to fight on and take the next set, and the next. We had lost the first 21 to 25. They had somehow developed a way of communicating without speaking or giving away their next play. Possibly hand signals or exchanged looks? 

We won the next set 25 to 23. The feeling of exhaustion was reeling in fast, set 3 was nearing it’s end, both teams neck and neck. The game was going so well, that was until, my clumsiness cost us the game, my shoe became untied and I tripped, face planted and miss the receive. Karasuno won 25 to 24. I couldn’t tell you how awful I felt, it always seems to be the way with my luck, something always goes wrong. 

That lunch break, the teachers and coaches had surprised us all with a BBQ lunch. I’ve never seemed everyone so fired up over food before, usually I would be the same, but right now, my brain was wracked with guilt. Yes it was only a practice match against Karasuno but it was the last match we had the chance to play here, and because of m clumsiness, it was over.

I sat on a bench eating my lunch, alone. I told my team I was fine because I didn’t want to worry them. I spotted Kuroo out of the crowd, he made his way over to me. As much as I DO enjoy his company, sometimes, I just really wanted to be alone.

“Why aren’t you joining the others, my poor little Chibi-Chan~”, He cooed.

I glared at him, then turned away. “I’m serious, what’s wrong? There’s mountains of food cooking over there and you’re not drooling over it all?”

“I’m just not in the mood, that’s all”, I replied, avoiding eye contact.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Your man won’t be upset if he sees this will?”, he asked. "Maybe Akaashi? saw you two earlier".

“Kuroo, there is no one, I don’t know where you got that Idea from”, I snickered.

“Don’t try and deny it”, he shook my shoulder. I smiled, it was sweet of him to try and cheer me up.

“You’re an idiot”, I chuckled.

“You love it”, He winked. I blushed slightly and turned away so he couldn’t see. “C’mon, lets get some food”. He took a hold of my wrist gently and pulled me over to the food, letting his hand relax, sliding it into my hand. He made up a plate of meat, vegetables and rice balls for the two of us and had also forced Kenma to eat as well. I would miss this, and all the friends we had made. 

The rest of the day we participated in cleaning up the gym, our rooms, bathrooms and cafeteria in preparations to leave. After the cleaning was done, we were summoned to the gym where the teachers and coaches gave us all pep talks and overall summary of our performances over the last week and had suggested any tips and improvements, my team got chewed out, being the bottom team there. The day was coming to an end and the soft orange glow of the afternoon sunset began to set, the way it illuminated the gym was breath taking. 

We had all said our goodbyes and collected our belongings. I would miss all the girls we played against - Yui, Kiyoko, Yachi. We had all become such good friends, I made sure to give them all big squishy hugs before we had to leave. But I do know for sure we’ll see them again, I know we will. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. New Years Eve Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it starts getting juicy, its new years eve, theres underage drinking and flirting going on, who knows what could happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has literally taken me MONTHS to write & even then it's not that long, I'm sorry, I have mo excuse other than, I've been so busy with life and work and havent had time to update. Thank you guys for reading this far, this literally started out as a dream that I had and I've just added onto it, so it means a lot that you guys enjoy it, I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoy this Chapter as well. Things start to get a little juicer in this chapter, stay tuned ;)

As I sat in my boring chemistry class, I couldn't help be distracted by my own thoughts and memories of the training camp, it only lasted a week but I feel I made some lifetime friends, I missed them. I missed playing Volleyball everyday, nowadays we've all been so busy with end of year exams, which are finally almost done - 3 days left, bring it on.  
Although, I must admit, I am nervous, being my last year of high school, moving onto University next year and still not heard back from any schools. I bury that thought down and try to focus on what my chemistry teacher is saying, I am terrible at chemistry which is a very bad thing because I want to study forensic science one day.  
I heard Kuroo loves it though, maybe I'll ask him to tutor me?  
"Alright, class, your results from your exams are fresh off the press this morning for your viewing. For those who failed, fear not! As there is good news and bad news. The good news is you can retake the test, the bad news is, its during the holidays, so it's up to you if you want to take them. If you do so wish to, I have a list for you to sign on. I suggest getting a tutor beforehand, some of you failed quite splendidly", my teacher yammered on, scanning around the room, locking eye contact with me.  
Shit, now i know I failed, I had a suspicion I did, but that just confirmed it.  
The teacher walked around the room, giving out the test results, I was scared to look at mine, I plonked my head down on the table, not wanting to be seen, but of course, in this class, that's impossible. Kuroo scooted his chair over to mine, from across the room, very daintily there, Kuroo.  
"Lemme see your results", he whispered.  
"No way", I countered.  
"Why not?"  
"... Because", I sulked  
He gingerly pulled my exam out from under my arms and winced.  
"I mean, you almost got a pass mark.." He trailed off  
I glared at him while still having my arms folded across the table. "Don't start"  
He threw his hands up in surrender, "Alright alright, don't get snappy. You can retake it, like teacher said, just get yourself a tutor"  
I whined, my pride wouldn't allow me to ask him, Mr. 100% in most subjects, especially chemistry.  
"Hey, so I heard there's going to be a volleyball new years eve party, maybe if you pass this make up exam you could come as a treat for yourself?", He suggested.  
"Where is it?", I asked, slowly lifting my head.  
"At Karasuno I think, I'll find out more deets, Kenma is close with Hinata, I'll get him to ask".  
I nodded, he responded by smiling at me, then slid off his chair, picked it up and turned to take back to his table, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lightly.  
He turned back around, confused. I turned my head away, still holding his shirt, "Um.. W-will you... tutor me? I can pay you or-"  
"Of course I will! after school today?", he grinned.  
Wow that's sudden, "Um.. yeah sure. At mine or yours?", I asked.  
"Yours, then I can see Kenma too", he said.  
"Okay", I gulped. I know he's been to mine before, but he's never been past the lounge room, what if he wants to study in my room? I have a desk in there afterall, God, I don't know why I'm nervous, I'm probably big radiating virgin energy right now, shit.  
The rest of the day was a blur, as school always is, maybe thats why I'm failing, because I don't pay attention? who knows? Who cares?  
I met with Kuroo and Kenma after school and we walked home together, felt like the longest walk ever. We reached my house and we said bye to Kenma for now. He was smart as well, even though he dodn't pay attention in class either, he got straight A's and B's, so he decided he didn't need to study.. must be nice.  
I gingerly opened my front door, hoping my mother wouldn't hear me because if I brought a boy home, I KNOW she'd freak out, and embarrass the shit out of me.  
"So where do you wanna study? I noticed you had a desk in your room that one time I was hanging out of Kenma's window", he grinned.  
Of course he suggests my room, where else? Is he doing this on purpose?  
We made our way upstairs, and plonked our bags down, Kuroo set out his chemistry notes on the desk and waited for me. "Um.. are you hungry or thirsty? I can make you something?", I asked.  
"NO WAY! You can cook?! Yes please!"  
"Dude, calm down, I didn't say it was anything special..", I said making my way back down stairs, "Won't be long!"  
I had decided to make some form of fried rice with salmon, rice, eggs, beans and soy sauce, I've never made it before so who knows how it would taste, along with some tea, orange slices and an assorted nut mix. I don't have a million arms so I brought them up one-by-one.  
Kuroo's eye's glistened staring at the spread in front of him, his mouth wide open, and I could've sworn he was about to start drooling.  
"Dig in", I said.  
"Thank you for this meal", he said, clapping his hands together in praise.  
The way Kuroo had explained everything that was in the exam made it a little easier to understand. Teachers have a complex way of explaining things then expect you to get it. Whereas, Kuroo stops, makes sure I understand it, gives examples with diagrams, etc. It was really helpful, he gets so into it, while explaining, his eyes light up, I found myself staring at him, not on purpose, of course! He was a lot taller than me, so I had to crane my head upwards to see him properly. The proximity of our bodies began to close in as we go over the notes, that's definitely his doing, I feel the heat from his shoulder on mine, the low rumble of his voice when he speaks and the subtle smell of his cologne mixed with sweat, my face felt hot. Apparently, so did Kuroo because next thing I knew he was taking his jacket off, I got a better whiff of his cologne as he moved, It's a scent I had never smelt before, but I knew nothing else would ever compare to it.  
After an hour or so of self studying, Kuroo laid out on my carpet, watching tiktoks or something on his phone, obnoxiously laughing at them, I might've mentioned this before, but he kind of sounds like a hyena. Now, normally that would annoy me, but somehow this is different, he looks so intimidating on the court but right now, he looks like a normal teenage boy, a freakishly tall one but still normal.  
"How are you doing? You getting it?", he asked, leaned back against my bed with his arms folded.  
So um, were his arms always that big or am I imagining this? Has my brain fried or something, dear God I need a nap. "Uhh, yeah it seems pretty simple the way you explained it", I replied.  
"Good. Sometimes the way teachers explains things are difficult but you'll always have me to rely on", He said, giving me a thumbs up.  
I smiled and turned back to my notes. Kuroo left around 5:30 pm, his said his mum would kill him if he was late to dinner, I said goodbye and he went on his way, running off in the direction of his house. I trudged my way back up stairs to my room to grab my towel, I was so exhausted, I just wanted to shower and go to bed. As I reached my room I noticed a red jacket on my bed, I picked it up, the back read "Nekoma", but it was a size large, definitely not mine, must be Kuroo's then - is his mum really that scary that he leaves in such a hurry that he forgets his jacket? He's silly. I placed it back onto my bed, and had my shower.  
Later that night, I couldn't sleep, surprise surprise. My insomnia was pretty badly lately. The jacket was still down the end of my bed, I told myself that I'd return it to him in the morning. I got rather curious though, would his jacket smell like his cologne? I mean, not in a creepy way, it was just a nice smell. I sat up and grabbed it, the size seemed so big, does this actually fit him? I lifted it to my face and inhaled. Just as i thought, his cologne, the smell of him. I blushed and threw the jacket away, what was I doing? I'm not like this, why was I sniffing someone else's jacket?  
I laid back down and tried to sleep.  
****  
A few days had passed, it was the last day of school, it was such a bittersweet feeling. I never really liked school that much because kids can be such assholes and theres always bullying, no matter where you go, bratty kids disrupting classes, etc. But I would miss the education, I'd miss my friends, and I'd definitely miss highschool volleyball. Many teachers had prepared a lunch for their 3rd years last day, some even put on movies for us to watch instead of doing actual school work.  
In Biology, we just watched a marine biology documentary. In Japanese, we watched some of a movie called Black Rain (Kuroi ame), made in 1989, it's based on the book by Ibuse Masuji. The events are centered on the aftermath of the atomic bombing of Hiroshima. It was very quite sad. It's 5pm, I laid on my bed, scrolling through tiktok. My phone vibrated.  
"Confirmed, new years party at Karasuno", it read.  
I accidentally sent back a thumbs up. Kuroo starting video calling my phone. I laughed and answered.  
"Hahahah sorry that was an accident!", I laughed.  
"Sure it was! You'll pay for that Chibi-chan~"  
I started laughing even harder, "I doubt that!"  
"You don't think I'll get revenge?", he asked.  
"Nup"  
"Well, we'll see about that, my little Chibi-chan", he winked. I stopped laughing, and blushed,  
"wha-", I stuttered. He was the one laughing now then suddenly hung up. I felt the pit of my stomach drop, what was he going to do? The sound of his mischievous laugh echoed in my mind, whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good. 

**** 

It was the day of the makeup exam, I was so nervous I thought my stomach would fall out of my butt, there were surprisingly, a lot more students here then I thought, maybe they’re doing make up exams for other subjects too? This was the first time our school has allowed make up exams before so it’s all very new to us, I didn’t really know what to expect.  
I pulled out a piece of paper with the room number of the exam.  
“Room 43, 2nd level, science block”, I muttered. Okay, I know where that is. I started making my way to the science block, it was packed, apparently I wasn’t the only one who failed chemistry… that makes me fell a little better!  
I felt my phone vibrat in my back pocket, startling me out of the daze I was in. 

8:23 AM:  
Good luck Chibi-Chan!”

8:24AM:  
“Thank you! 😊”, I replied.

I made my way inside and found my assigned seat. Once we were all seated, out examiner appeared, front and centre.  
“Okay students, same deal as before, you’ll have an hour to finish your exam, no talking or looking around, if you are confused about a question, please raise your hand and when you have completed your exam, please bring it to the front and you may leave. Any questions?”, He asked. “No? Okay, begin.”  
Okay, here we go…  
A lot of the questions in the exam are what Kuroo had tutored me on, I even remember some of them! Thank god for smart friends! This was going to be easy, I was worried for nothing.  
About 52 minutes in, I was on the last question, I had no idea what the answer to this question was but I honestly had no energy left, only got 8 minutes left, shit. Should I just not answer it and wait til time is up or come up with some bullshit answer? Ugh I don’t know!  
“Okay! Times up, pencils down”, The examiner calls.  
“God damn it”, I mutter under my breath. Oh well, I think I did a lot better this time around anyway, thanks to Kuroo.  
I handed my paper in and went home, thank god that’s over. I rolled over in my bed and fell asleep, it’s the holidays now, I’m allowed to nap all day, don’t judge me.

**** 

I woke to my phone vibrating, again… Kuroo, again…  
“Hello?”, I grumbled, still groggy from my nap.  
“Well good morning, sleepy head. How’d the exam go?”, he asked.  
“A lot better than last time, I think”, I replied.  
“That’s my girl”, he said, my stomach dropped again, “keen for the party? Apparently it’s at Tanaka’s sisters house hahah”  
“Um okay… why?”, I laughed  
“I dunno, she’s cool with it though so who cares?”  
“Fair enough… Who’s going?”  
“Like everyone from training camp pretty much, maybe minus a few antisocial bunch, except Kenma, he’s coming whether he likes it or not hahaha” he laughed.  
“So mean, leave him alone”, I joked.  
“He loves me”  
“Suuuuuure”. There was a long silent pause on the phone until Kuroo finally spoke.  
“Y’know, I can pick you up if you want? I mean, I’m dragging Kenma along anyway”, he suggested  
“You’re really pushing this party thing, my guy”, I said  
“Yeah, well, I wanna see you”, he said quietly  
“What?”, I choked  
“You heard me, Chibi-chan. Anyway, I gotta help grandma with dinner, catch ya later”, He said.  
“Sure, talk to you soon”, I said softly  
He hung up first, I starred at my glow-in-the-dark starred ceiling roof in disbelief of what he just said. A smile grew across my face, was he being friendly or does he actually like me? So confusing!

**** 

A few days had passed and the day of the party was here. I struggled to find an outfit to wear, typical girl things, am I right? Maybe play it safe with a LBD (little black dress)? Some docks? Yeah, I reckon that’ll do.  
I threw on my dress, curled my hair a little bit and put a little bit of make up on, eyeliner, concealer, y’know, the usual, tiny bit of eyeshadow because I don’t know how to put it on properly and I’m done! I stared at myself in the mirror, not bad, I guess. I laid down on my bed scrolling through social media, I saw that some people were already there, it was only 6PM, so we still had plenty of time to get there. I heard a knock on the door and made my way down stairs.  
“Mum, I’m leaving now. Love you”, I said, kissing her on the cheek.  
“Love you too, be safe, remember, home by 3AM please, no later, no doubt your father will still be awake anyway”, she said  
“Okay mum, bye!” I waved, closing the door behind me  
I stood at the entrance of my house and stared at Kuroo, whom was stared right back at me.  
“Wow! Look at you! You look like a girl!”, he joked  
“Ooookay”, I said, turning around, attempting to re-enter my house.  
“I’m kidding!! You look beautiful! Gimme another look”, he said, stared at me still, “… damnnn, you fine”, he winked.  
“Oh my god, shut up, please! Let’s just go get Kenma and leave”, I laughed.

We picked Kenma up and walked to the train station, it would take an hour or so to get there, then another 20 mins to walk to Tanaka’s sisters house. We decided to grab a snack on the way to the party because I hadn’t eaten all day and was hangry.  
It was obvious to tell which was Saeko’s house, she was very much into Halloween and still had her Halloween decorations still up, including a scarecrow in the front yard, pumpkins on the door step, fresh ones, of course. Spider-webs in the trees, real ones I believe, it was just a very spooky (in a good way) house, I loved it, very much my style as well. 

Kuroo was the one to knock on the door, Tanaka, Suga and Nishinoya answered the door and ushered us into the house, there’s was food and drinks set out on a long table, chips, dips, punch, cob loaf, even a keg at the very end. I had been told there was a whole fridge and bath tub FILLED to the brim with drinks, I’m starting to wonder if Saeko knows that we’re ALL underage, but then again, she might encourage it?  
“Heeyyyy!!”, Saeko greeted us with a big open hug, “Welcome to my crib, grab a drink, make yourself at home, there’s a bon fire out the back!”, she grinned, handing us drinks.  
Kenma looked visibly uncomfortable, good thing he brought his Nintendo switch, I know parties aren’t his thing, or any social events for that matter. Kuroo laid an arm over each of our shoulders and escourted us out the back to the bonfire and where the rest of the guests were.

“Y/N! You’re here!!”, Yachi called, running over to give me a hug, followed by Kiyoko.  
“It’s good to see you, Y/N”, Kiyoko smiled gently.  
“It’s great to see you guys too, I’m so glad you’re here, I would’ve been stuck with this one all night otherwise”, I nudged Kuroo in the ribs.  
He grunted, rubbed his ribs and pouted, “What’s wrong with hanging out with me?”, He whined.  
“Nothing”, I reached up, petting him on the head, “Nothing at all”, I teased.  
The girls gave me a knowing look, I looked away to hide the embarrassment.  
He smiled and went to take a seat, I followed Kiyoko and Yachi to the outdoor couch set next to the bon fire. It was so nice to be surrounded by all our friends again. The only teams that were here were Nekoma, Karasuno and Fukurodani, I guess the other reams weren’t invited or couldn’t come? 

At some point during the night, Yachi, Kiyoko and I started watching videos on her phone, we came across this video of a guy Kabedoning a girl against a wall to see what her reaction would be, to kabedon someone means the action when one character (usually appearing in shojo manga or anime) forces another against the wall with one hand or leans against the wall and makes the sound of "don" with their palm, and this has become popular as a "clever move of confession". The reaction of the girl was hilarious so we started watching more of them. Bokuto had noticed us laughing at videos and took a little sneak peak of what it was, then went back shortly after to report it back to the boys. Not a very interesting subject if you ask me but whatever floats your boat.  
****  
End of part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end, I appreciate it ❤


End file.
